New Office
New Office is the first episode of the fourth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 14, 2011. It is the fortieth episode overall. This episode was aired as the two-part season premiere along with "New Heroes". Synopsis Eight months later, Bruce died after saving Barbara and Dick from Jervis. Dick has left Gotham and is attending college in Midway City. Barbara is now a private investigator and works with her father to stop crime and find James. A new Daily Planet office opens up in Gotham. Reporters are hired and some from Metropolis are transferred over, including famed reporters Clark Kent and Cat Grant. However, corrupt billionaire Lex Luthor, who hates vigilantes, has made his way into Gotham after Superman appears in Gotham due to Kent being Superman's human identity. Harley and Two-Face are now in Metropolis living a normal life as Riddler works to find a new love. Bruce's trainer who worked with him for the five years Bruce was in Iceland before the series has made his way into Gotham. Plot In Metropolis, many reporters stand in front of the Daily Planet newspaper office. Among them are Clark Kent and Cat Grant. Perry White stands in front of them all. White announces the reporters behind him will be transferring to the newly opening Daily Planet building in Gotham. However, gigantic robotic figures with lasers destroy the platform so Kent super-speeds into a telephone booth where he transforms into Superman. Superman then takes care of the robots and gets back into his reporter uniform and meets up with his fellow reporters to finish the ceremony. In the Batcave, Barbara is on the main computer. Her father sits next to her. The two talk about finding James. Barbara mentions Bruce which causes Gordon to be saddened. Barbara apologizes but says they both need to get over his death. Alfred enters and tells the two that the Joker and Riddler are robbing a bank. The Joker holds a gun to a banker's head while the Riddler stuffs money into the bags that the supervillains got. The two then leave after taking all the money. The Joker shoots the banker before leaving. Riddler drives off with the Joker right as Maggie and Allen drive up to the bank. The two then drive off again to catch the villains. The Riddler is stopped by Batgirl who appears on a motorcycle. Riddler tries to turn around but hits a wall. The Joker battles Batgirl off and Batgirl is forced to leave as she cannot defeat them alone. In Falcone's mansion, Maroni now sits atop the throne. He rules over the mafia. Poison Ivy and Killer Croc work as personal killers for him. If they try to escape or fail to do their duties, Maroni will kill them. Bane also works as his bodyguard. Maroni learns of the new Daily Planet office opening. Maroni tells Ivy to make sure something bad happens at the unveiling. In Metropolis, Harley eats breakfast in an apartment. Two-Face then walks out ready to eat. Harley mentions that the getaway was a good idea. Two-Face asks if they are going to be going back any time soon. Harley asks if he wants to. Two-Face agrees with whatever she wants to. Harley does not want to as it is now crazy there without a guardian angel. Thomas Elliot eats a diner, alone. His waitress watches him as he eats, causing Thomas to smile. The waitress introduces herself as Peyton Riley. The two bond as Thomas' mother exits the bathroom. The mother shuns Peyton causing Thomas to lash and leave with Peyton. James sleeps in a valley of trees. He hears footsteps and wakes up. Jervis Tetch walks up and offers to help him escape the police. James tells him he has avoided them for eight months he can do it now. Jervis tells him he needs help. James laughs him off until Jervis mind controls him and causing him to choke himself. James agrees and Jervis smiles. At the GCPD, Maggie and Allen enter and tell Captain Basil that the Riddler and Joker got away again. Basil orders the two to find the two and then continue the city wide search for James Jr. In Gotham, Cameron escapes a cop that is chasing him and then takes out a wallet. Ivy appears and asks about the wallet he has. Cameron reveals he stole it to pay for his "groceries". Ivy tells Cameron that she needs help to knock the globe off the Daily Planet the next day. Cameron agrees and the two leave. Jonathan Crane searches many apartments but cannot find any traces of anyone living there. He is met up by Bane. Crane tells him that he is looking for Harley and Two-Face. Bane tells him that he might want to be at the Daily Planet unveiling the next day for something "unexpected" is going to happen. Crane angrily tells him yes causing Bane to choke him and tell him that he will never again talk angrily to him. Crane agrees and Bane lets him go and laughs it off. In Metropolis, Lex Luthor announces his company's move to Gotham. Clark, Cat, and the other reporters are driven off to Gotham. In Gotham, the Daily Planet has a red ribbon in front of it along with the reporters. Ivy, Cameron, and Croc get ready to knock the globe off on the roof of the Daily Planet. However, as they are about to set the bombs for the timing of the red ribbon being cut, the globe is blasted off by another source. The three villains are knocked off the building due to the explosion but Ivy creates a plant landing for them. Barbara gets a crime alert of the globe but realizes she won't get there in time. She goes anyway to save people from the blast. The globe is about to fall onto the crowd when Superman appears and catches the globe. Batgirl gets there in time to see Superman. Later, Batgirl prepares to leave when Superman lands in front of her. He tells her that vigilantes need to stick together and speeds her off into the dessert where he reveals himself as Clark Kent. Batgirl is surprised but reveals herself as Barbara Gordon. The two agree to help each other out. Clark asks Barbara how Batman died. Barbara reveals Batman is Bruce causing Clark to tell Barbara that he thought so due to Batman dying and then a week later Bruce Wayne died. Barbara then tells him that Jervis mind controlled him and caused him to walk off the roof of a building larger than 100 stories. Clark speeds Barbara to the building where Clark x-rays the area and finds no traces of any blood in the past eight months. Barbara is confused but realizes this means Bruce could be alive. The two decide to investigate together. At the Gotham docks, Ra's al Ghul steps off a boat along with many other masked assassins. A cop is there and orders the men to stop but Ra's kills him and introduces themselves as the League of Assassins. Cast Starring *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen Guest Starring *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Hayden Panettiere as Peyton Riley *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Laurence Fishbourne as Perry White Trivia *This episode achieved 12.97 million U.S. live viewers. *Stephen Amell does not appear in this episode as Oliver Queen. *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored a 42% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 58 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 6/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Jeremy Irons, Hayden Panettiere, Jesse Eisenberg, and Laurence Fishbourne as Alfred Pennyworth, Peyton Riley, Lex Luthor, and Perry White, respectively. *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-V. *This is the first episode to not feature Ben Affleck in the starring role. Sarah Hyland takes the first billing in this episode.